


Shot

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You were shot, and confess your feelings to Sherlock.





	Shot

Cotton filled your head, your ears rung and your vision was blurred. You stumbled backwards until you collided with the wall. Your hand moved to your stomach. Wetness. You pulled your hand away. Red. Frantically, you looked up. John had tackled the person that had the gun, Sherlock was rushing to your side. Wait, when had you sat down?

You looked down again, the red catching your attention again. Your hands were shaking slightly, but you felt no pain. You also heard shouting, but it was muffled to the point where you couldn’t understand anything.

You looked up again. John was on your other side now. They both were pulling and pushing you until you laid flat on your back. You would have liked to curl up into a ball, but they kept holding you down. Now your stomach was burning unpleasantly, tears started to cloud your vision. Why were you crying?

A hand on your face, pushing away the hair from your forehead. It felt sticky. Were you sweating that much? Or was it… blood? The hand cupped your cheek, shaking your head slightly. Sherlock was in front of you, his lips moving but nothing reached your ears.

You were tired. So damn tired. Couldn’t you just sleep? Well, you could, but Sherlock kept shaking your head and squeezing your hand. For some reason, you felt the need to tell him your feelings. “Sherlock”, you croaked. You smiled, at least you thought you were. Sherlock shook his head, turning to John and saying something, then back to you. “I love you”, you wheezed. Sherlock looked shocked. His grip on your hand went lax. Finally you were able to sleep.

Annoying beeping, hushed voices. Something stung your arm. More beeping, even quieter voices. Blinding pain, then nothing. White room, unpleasant smell. What happened? Pressure on your hands, wet spots on your arm. You looked over. John was sleeping there, his face wet, but relaxed. His hand gripped yours tightly. Your gaze wandered over to your other side. Sherlock smiled, eyes worriedly searching your face. You smiled back. His hand that didn hold yours moved to your cheek. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
